Bad Bets
by Taka of Egypt
Summary: Kagome's one of the smartest girls in school. Inuyasha's the biggest playboy in the school. What happens when Inuyasha loses a bet with Kagome and does whatever she says for five days? Read and find out! UPDATING SOON
1. Winners and Losers

Hello there! Well this is my first fanfic! I hope you all will enjoy it! Flames are welcome and I promise that I will answer any questions you people have! Okay on to nessacary stuff...

**Disclaimer:** Well I own a Miroku and a Kirara plushie...oh that doesn't count...well I do makemy Momiji and Kirara plushies do things together (inside joke)! I don't own Inuyasha!

"You lost the bet fair and square!" yelled a fiery young girl.

"You cheated!" an angry hanyou yelled back.

"How in the hell did I cheat Inuyasha!"

"Because you just did, Kagome!"

"Your unbelievble!"

"Tell me something I don't know wench," Inuyasha said as he smirked.

_Flash Back_

_"Hey Kagome wanna make a bet?" Inuyasha yelled over the music._

_"Yeah, sure over what?" Kagome yelled back over the blaring music._

_"If Miroku touches Sango in anyway shape or form and she knocks him unconscious I win," Inuyasha yelled back._

_"Okay, I'll agree so what happens if ya win or if I win?" Kagome asked._

_"You'll be my slave for five days if you lose, and if you win it'll be the other way around," Inuyasha told her as he smirked thinking of all the things he could do to her if he won._

_"Deal Inuyasha!"_

_"Deal Kagome!"_

_They both shook their hands and waited for Miroku to make a move. When Miroku's hand made its destined spot(her rear), Sango clobbered him. Kagome and Inuyasha ran as fast as they could over to Miroku. Inuyasha held up two of his fingers and asked him how many he was holding, Miroku said two._

"Miroku was conscious so I won!" Kagome yelled, getting sick of Inuyasha's stubborness.

"Well Sango was in on it!" Inuyasha yelled back, he was not going to be her slave.

"She didn't even know about it gayrod!"

"First of all my rod is not gay and I am not gonna be a nerd's slave for a week!" Inuyasha concluded as he turned around his arms crossed.

See Kagome and Sango were the schools smartest people and Miroku and Inuyasha were the school's most popular playboys. Miroku being Kagome's cousin, was invited to all his and Inuyasha's parties.

"You know Inuyasha. Kag's right she won fair and square, I was conscious," Miroku tenderly rubbing the bump on his head that Sango gave him.

"Whatever, fine starting on Monday I'll be required to do whatever you want in and out of school," Inuyasha said as he gave up all hopes of getting out of his predicament.

"Finally Inuyasha!" Sango said from her place leaning against the door.

"Oh all the possibilities...ooh I can do this...and this...oh I've always wanted to see him in those!" Kagome yelled thinking aloud everything she was going to do to Inuyasha for five whole days, it was going to be so fun!

Inuyasha slowly started to back away from the insane girl who was going to make his life a living hell startin tommorow. He was starting to regret his bet with Kagome but he always won, except for that one time in sophmore year were he had to wear a pink tutu and put his hair up in pink ribbons because Kagome beat him in a game of cards. What has he gotten himself into this time.

**xXLater That NightXx**

"So Kagome what are you thinking about doing to Inuyasha tomorrow?" Sango asked Kagome over the phone.

"Oh I don't know I still have to get revenge for him making me wear that super small mini skirt, I still get cat calls for that!" yelled angrily.

"It wasn't that bad at least you had some guys drooling over ya like dogs especially one dog in particular," Sango said suggestivly.

"Oh gosh don't remind me, that sick son of pig," Kagome said groaning.

"No a dog Kagome remember the ears, the ears!" Sango yelled dramatically into the phone.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I hear ya," Kagome said as she went to her closet to pick her clothes out for tomorrow. She was glancing around when she found something that caught her eye.

"Sango I have the perfect idea for tomorrow I gotta go and set it all out! Bye!" Kagome yelled into the phone without waiting for her friends reply.

"Okay well...damn dial she hung up on me," Sango said aloud as she hung up the phone.

'This better be something good if you hung up on me' Sango thought to herself as she went to her closet to find something suitable to wear.

I know I know its short but I promise the next chappie will be longer, I swear! Well ta ta for now my faithful first time readers! Bye!

Taka Of Egypt...I love you all!


	2. Yes Mistress

Hey you guys! Thanks to all you guys for reveiwing! I didn't think I was going to get any reveiws at all! Plus alot of the characters are OCC so I hope yall don't mind! Well I gotta go!Well here is your chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic but living without a care in the world!

* * *

"Hey Miroku call Inuyasha and tell him he has to be at my house tomorrow morning," Kagome said into the phone.

"Why do I have to do it?" Miroku asked whinny into the phone.

"'Cause if you don't you'll be next," Kagome said laying out the last of her masterpiece for Inuyasha.

"Fine but I'm not promising anything," Miroku said in a defeated tone.

"Thanks coz, Bye!" Kagome yelled into the phone before she hung up.

"Why in hell do I have to do to her damned house tomorrow?" Inuyasha yelled into his mouthpiece.

"How am I supposed to know what goes on in my crazy cousin's mind!" Miroku yelled right back, yes this was a normal conversation that they had every night.

"I'm not going, that's final!"

"She's probably gonna call you tomorrow and make you go to her house, tomorrow you are going to be her slave," Miroku said calmly into the phone, maybe he could coax him into doing it.

"No, No, NO!"

'Oh great he's acting a five year old,' Miroku thought has he sweat dropped, 'There has to be a way to get him to agree.'

"Inuyasha, she said that if you didn't come tomorrow she was gonna handcuff you and whip you in front of the whole school," Miroku said into, hopefully his cousin would forgive him for such a lie.

"She said she would do what!" Inuyasha yelled again, this loser was not going to do that to him.

"Yeah, and she also said that if you didn't comply she would make you wear a pink tutu again," Miroku told the steaming hanyou over the phone.

"Fine I'll go, stupid…" Inuyasha spoke into the phone while he trailed off muttering obscene things about Kagome.

"Well nice talking to ya Inuyasha, but I gotta go. Bye," Miroku said as he waited for the hanyou to answer.

"Whatever, bye," Inuyasha grumpily answered into the phone as he hung up.

'What is she going to make me do tomorrow, that crazy, sick, hot, wonder…What the hell am I thinking!' Inuyasha thought, boy was she going to rock his world tomorrow.

**xXMonday MorningXx**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock. She couldn't wait for today. All the wondrous, weird things she was going to do to Inuyasha. She was fighting the urge to throw her head back and laugh evilly. She decided it was time for a shower, she had to admit she stunk.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel over herself. She walked into her room surprised.

"Buyo, where have you've been I've missed you catzilla!" Kagome yelled as she bent over to pick up her cat.

"Gosh you've gotten fatter, what have you've been eating as she set her cat on the floor again.

She quickly changed into her clothes for school while she waited for Inuyasha. It had been fifteen minutes of waiting before…she heard the doorbell ring. She tried to get up before her mom could answer but it was too late.

"Why hello Inuyasha, I haven't seen you around lately, come in, please," Miss Higurashi answered the door politely.

Kagome was hoping she could sneak Inuyasha into her room without her mom getting any ideas, all hope was all lost for that. Kagome quickly made her way downstairs.

"Hey mom, I gotta steal Inuyasha away from you for like five minutes okay?" Kagome asked, more stated, as she grabbed Inuyasha and rushed him upstairs be fore her mom could answer.

"Well I hope you two aren't getting an early start on my grandchild!" Miss Higurashi called before Kagome could slam her door shut.

"Stupid mom, getting stupid ideas," Kagome muttered before she went to go pick up something from the top of her dresser. She neatly set it out on the bed and admired it. Inuyasha looked at it before noticing what it was.

"Please tell me you are going to wear that and not me," Inuyasha said worriedly, he was not going to wear that, no he would not.

"Oh what ever do you mean? I possibly couldn't wear this. It isn't my style but look like it would fit you. Don't ya think?" Kagome asked as she picked up the article of clothing and fingered. This would be the greatest thing ever to see him wear this at school.

"No I don't think," Inuyasha said looking around the room to find a place to escape.

"Well I think _slave _it would fit you perfectly now go and change into it in the bathroom and come right back in here or else I'll have to take drastic measures, because you know what I still have?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha gulped before answering,"What?"

"I still have the pink tutu and the ribbons and I think I might have a pink leotard to go with it, now I don't think we want a repeat of what happened in sophomore year, now do we?"

"No we don't," Inuyasha said before picking up the clothes and running to the bathroom.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Kagome laughed loudly not being able to hold it in anymore.

'Gosh she is crazy isn't she,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he changed into the clothes. He silently stepped out of the bathroom but he encountered someone before he could make it back to Kagome's room.

"Yo Inuyasha, what's up and what are you wearing?" asked a boy around eleven.

"Hey Souta, well it takes too much explaining and I got to go to school," Inuyasha said.

Just then Kagome came out of her room with her yellow book bag slung over her shoulder. Souta finally understood.

"So you finally lost another bet, man so this is all she made you do?" Souta asked again.

"Nope, there's lots more, five days more. Well bye Souta, I'll see ya later, come on slave," Kagome called as she walked down the stairs.

"Bye mom," Kagome called as she walked out of the house with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"So who's car are we taking?" Inuyasha asked, hopefully it wouldn't be his.

"Your car," Kagome called walking over to it.

'Great just what I need,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he auto unlocked his red Mercedes Benz.

They walked onto his car, Kagome in the passenger seat and Inuyasha in the driver's seat. They drove silently until Kagome spoke up.

"So Inuyasha here are my rules, you will do every thing I tell you to do no matter what, you will address me as mistress in front of everyone except for our parents and teachers, and you will be at my beck and call got that _slave_?" Kagome asked him, oh she was going to make him pay for all the bets she lost against him.

"Yes _Mistress_," Inuyasha said as he turned the corner and parked his car in the school parking lot, how was he going to last five days doing what ever Kagome said.

"Good slave now before we get out of this car I need you to put on one more tiny, tiny thing," Kagome said fishing in her pocket.

When she pulled out the desired item she smiled. On the other hand Inuyasha grimaced. No not on his life would he ever wear that no matter what Kagome put him through. Kagome seeing this she decided to make fun of him.

"What you don't like the color, I could've gotten a pink one if you would've liked and I was thinking of getting a leash to go with but I thought, 'No I'm not going to do that to my poor slave I'll give him some dignity'," Kagome finished while looked at Inuyasha who still had the same look on his face.

"You think making me wear a dog color is not going to take away my dignity!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shush calm down it isn't that bad, now come over her and let me see if it fits," Kagome said, she knew it would strip him of all of his dignity no doubt about it.

He bowed his head, there was no way out of this mess. Kagome looked at him, she thought he would give more of a fight then that. She didn't care though at least he was letting her do it. The collar in question was a dark red with an engraved dog tag on it saying "_Property of Kagome Higurashi_".

"Oh it looks so cute on you! Okay lets go now, or will be late to our first class," Kagome said stepping out of the car.

"What are you waiting for come on," Kagome yelled at him.

"Yes _mistress_," Inuyasha replied as he got out of his side of the car, this was going to be hell.

**(A/N See you guys I was going to stop it here but I promised a long chapter so I'm going to write about the whole day)**

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the halls of their school, they got lots of looks and whispers.

"Slave, what do you think their looking at?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, she wanted everyone to know what was going on.

"I don't mistress, I don't see anything wrong or peculiar," Inuyasha played along, he knew he was going to be the laughing stock of his whole senior year.

"I thought so, well lets go meet up with Sango and Miroku, come along we don't want to keep them waiting now do we slave," Kagome said in a sweet voice, oh this was so funny seeing him squirm like he did.

"Yes _mistress_," Inuyasha replied as he hurried along.

'What the hell is he wearing, our leader must know of this immediately,' thought a girl as she pushed through the crowds to a near bathroom.

"Kikyo, Kikyo!" shouted the girl.

"What is it now Kagura?" Kikyo asked annoyed as could be as she fixed her hair in the bathroom.

"It's Inuyasha, he's dressed in the most _absurd _way!" Kagura shouted again.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked looking at her again.

"He's wearing a blue flannel shirt, a red dog collar, and _chaps_! Nasty ugly brown chaps over torn nasty looking blue jeans! Plus he's walking around with that wannabe Kagome, and he's calling her _mistress_ and she's calling him _slave_!" Kagura shouted as she hissed out every thing!

"He's what? Oh no he isn't! Where is he? I'm gonna knock some sense into my no good boyfriend!" Kikyo shouted as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Their probably over by Inuyasha and Miroku's lockers," Kagura hissed as she left the bathroom with Kikyo leading the way.

Kagome and Sango chatted happily away as Miroku and Inuyasha talked, well more like Inuyasha swore that when this was over he would kill his _mistress_.

"Now Inuyasha, you wouldn't go kill my lovely cousin now would you?" Miroku asked.

"Well more like make her suffer by making her lose as many bets as possible!" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Oh come on cowboy, we love you this way," Sango joked as she hit Inuyasha on the arm playfully.

"Well I don't," Shouted a squeaky voice from behind Inuyasha, Inuyasha's face cringed as he turned around to face his current girlfriend, mind you the other countless ones he cheats with.

"Kikyo, babe, how are you?" Inuyasha asked as he completely faced her.

"I'm not fine, and what in the hells name are you wearing!" She yelled back, she couldn't understand, he was ruining his reputation and her reputation as well.

Inuyasha was about to say something before he was interrupted, "I will tolerate you speaking to my slave that way, got it plastic bitch," Kagome told her in the politest voice she could muster.

"What do mean slave, Inuyasha what in the hell she talking about?" Kikyo asked looking over to Inuyasha.

"I lost a bet with her and now I'm her slave for five whole days," Inuyasha said.

She completely ignored him while she read the engraving on Inuyasha's neck, horrified.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean," Kikyo yelled at him while she pointed to the dog tag.

"Exactly what it says, he is the property of me," Kagome said turning around and walking away, getting sick of the plastic bitch, Kagome's favorite nick name for her.

Inuyasha followed after her, not because he had to, but because he was getting sick of her squeaky annoying voice.

"Oh no, your staying with me," Kikyo said grabbing his wrist.

"Look babe, I'm sorry, I truly am, I lost the bet fair and square with my _mistress_, so I have to follow her, I gotta go, Bye Babe," Inuyasha quickly jogged back to Kagome.

"Finally took you long enough to deal with the Michael Jackson wannabe," Kagome said as she pushed her way to homeroom, she would not be late, she had never been late in her life.

She made her way through class just before the bell rang. 'Whoo got here just in time,' Kagome thought to herself as she took a seat next to Inuyasha. Once the teacher walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Inuyasha is that you, I haven't seen you in two years, and your not late either, it's a miracle, a miracle I say!" The teacher fell to the ground thanking God that he finally got her most unfaithful student to come to class.

Everyone in the class busted out in laughter. Once that little fiasco ended, the class started. Inuyasha didn't really pay attention until he was poked in the stomach and yelled, "1600."

"Correct Inuyasha, now lets see, Yuki…" Inuyasha fell asleep after that.

The day went through with no more incidents.

**(A/N Sorry I was too lazy to write about it)**

"So Inuyasha, nice save during History," Kagome told.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, he had no idea what she was saying.

"Your unbelievable, slave, you need to get life," Kagome said as she went into his car.

"But mistress my life is serving you, well at least for these five days," Inuyasha said driving off.

"Now why am I having second thoughts about this," Kagome said as she banged her head against the chair.

"Is there any place you need me take you?" Inuyasha asked as he turned another corner.

"No just home, need to do my homework," Kagome said, thinking of the pile of home work she had to do. She hated taking AP classes.

The rest of the ride went on in silence. Inuyasha fingering his collar, well until Kagome caught him and started laughing. He really didn't understand but kept doing it anyways.

"Mistress we're here now," Inuyasha said pointing out the obvious.

"Thank you slave, I expect you to be here tomorrow," Kagome said as she lightly poked his nose.

"Yes mistress," Inuyasha as she closed the door, what in the hell was Kagome doing to him.

* * *

Well I love you all! The chaps are an inside joke if any of you are wondering! Reveiw! Love all of You!

Taka Of Egypt!


	3. Mini Skirts and Surprises

Hey Thank you all for all the comments! I love all of you! Yes I know lots of grammical errors in the last chapter! Well Anyways this chappie isn't as funny as you all would think, just pervieness! Anyways Enjoy the chapter and review!

* * *

"Hey mom I'm home," Kagome called as she entered her house and set down her bag.

She looked all around her house, the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, and every place in between but she couldn't find her family anywhere. She stepped into the dining room and found a note addressed to her. She quickly opened it and read it.

"_Kagome,_

_Souta, grandpa, and I will be gone for a week to see a friend. If you want to invite anyone over please don't make the house a mess and if you are going to invite any boys please use protection. I'll be calling you everyday to see how you are dong. Take care now._

_Mom"_

"Stupid mom, getting stupid ideas," Kagome said aloud to herself as she picked up the phone and started to dial Sango's number but quickly stopped, she quickly hung up the phone and decided to dial a different number.

"Hello," an irritated voice answer.

"Don't hello me that tone of voice slave, or I might have to whip you," Kagome said back.

"Oh it's you, what do ya want now?" Inuyasha asked as he turned the corner to his house.

"Turn right back around and come back to my house, and I don't care what trouble you get in, it's urgent," Kagome said, boy was this going to be fun.

"Fine whatever," Inuyasha said making a u-turn back to Kagome's house.

"Bye," Kagome said as she hung up the phone and called Sango.

"Hey Sango wait someone's at my door," Kagome laid down the phone and went to the door.

She answered the door and saw Inuyasha, it took him long enough.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for an hour!" Kagome yelled at him.

"My mom found out from your mom who found out from Souta about the bet," Inuyasha said as he let himself in.

"Stupid Souta, telling mom, and her getting stupid ideas," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"My mom called me and asked me about and lets just say she was um...how do I put this…" Inuyasha said as he went on blushing, she couldn't get what he was saying.

"Repeat that," Kagome demanded after getting sick of his muttering.

"Let my mom tell you," Inuyasha said blushing, now that really doesn't fit him Kagome thought, as he hung up on Sango before Kagome had a chance to tell him not to.

Inuyasha quickly dialed his mother's phone number, and then waited for his mother to answer the phone, which unlucky for him was the first ring.

"Hello, Takahashi residence, Izayoi speaking, how may I help you?" Izayoi's voice came through the phone.

"Hey mom, you said you wanted to speak to Kagome," Inuyasha said still blushing thinking about what his mom had told him earlier.

"Oh yes, are you at her house now, let me speak to her," Izayoi said happily to the phone.

"Here she wants to talk to you," Inuyasha said handing the phone over to Kagome looking the other way.

"Hello," Kagome said into the phone, she didn't really want to know what she was about to say to her.

"Kagome dear, how are you?" Izayoi asked yet again cheerfully.

"Um…I'm fine, how are you?" Kagome answered shakily.

"I'm happy, so I hear that Inuyasha has to be your slave for five days, now if you are going to do any hanky panky with him I advise protection because we don't want any little Inu's running around now do we?" Izayoi asked still as happily as ever.

"No, no I wasn't going to do the _hanky panky _with him," Kagome answered back recovering, well not really, from the shock. How come mothers have to be so perverted?

"Riiiight child, and if you are going to do any of the real freaky stuff, you know like handcuffing to the bed or-" Izayoi was quickly cut of by Inuyasha taking the phone away from Kagome and him answering.

"Mom I told you before we weren't going to do that," Inuyasha yelled angrily into the phone.

"Son, no need to get mad," Izayoi said in a stern voice, "Well tell Kagome bye and give her a kiss for me alright," Izayoi said happily.

"Whatever mom bye," Inuyasha said, why did the world hate him?

"Bye son," his mother said before hanging up. He hung up the phone in search of Kagome, it didn't take him long.

He found Kagome rocking herself, she was traumatized. First it was her mother now it was Inuyasha, what was the world coming too?

"Kagome, come on it's not that bad, am I really that bad in bed or something?" Inuyasha asked taking advantage of her crumbling situation.

"Kagome I'm sorry, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as her looked at her shaking herself harder in her corner.

"No, my poor, poor virgin ears and mind, oh I am forever changed by this," Kagome said as she started to shake uncontrollably with dry sobs.

Inuyasha just looked at her, he didn't think she would go into a corner and start acting like she was in an insane asylum.

"Well anyways, now that that's over lets start on homework and then we can go have some fun," Kagome said as she got up and dusted herself off.

Inuyasha just looked at her, she had just been traumatized by his mother words, rocking herself in a corner, complaining about her virgin ears and mind, and now she's up and talking about homework. Typical nerd.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked him as she put her hand up to his forehead checking his temperature.

He quickly pulled back from her, "Yes I'm fine _mistress_."

"Well then, let's go to my room and do homework," Kagome said as she went up the stairs to her room.

"I don't do homework," Inuyasha said.

"You will do as I say, and who ever said your homework, you are going to watch me do my homework if your not going to do yours," Kagome said as she turned around and looked at him.

"Fine whatever," Inuyasha as he caught up to her.

"What else?" Kagome asked him.

"_Mistress_," Inuyasha said and continued to follow her.

"Good puppy, now sit over there, while I finish up my homework, you can changes your clothes back to the ones you had earlier, you left them in the bathroom," Kagome said as she turned around and started to work on her homework that she couldn't finish in Study Hall.

He quickly got up to go to the bathroom, before he was interrupted.

"Where do you think your going?" Kagome asked.

"To the bathroom _Mistress_," Inuyasha said.

"No your not, I only said you left your clothes in the bathroom, you can change in here, your clothes are on top of my dresser.

"You're weird," Inuyasha said as he went to his clothes.

"Not as weird as our mom's," Kagome said turning around totally forgetting he was getting dressed.

When she turned around she saw too much skin, 'Inuyasha does have a nice butt though,' Kagome thought as her face went red.

She couldn't believe she just did that, or what she had thought about Inuyasha's rear end.

**

* * *

**

**xXOne Hour LaterXx**

"All done, now let's go to Sango's," Kagome said as she stuffed her folder into her big yellow book bag.

"That's not going to happen, _Mistress_," Inuyasha said standing up from his place on the floor.

"And why not?" Kagome asked going to her closet to change out her clothes she had been wearing all day.

"Because she's going on a date with Miroku," Inuyasha said as he stretched, he mentally reminded himself never make a bet with Kagome if he knew he had a fifty, fifty chance.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I really need to get a boyfriend," Kagome said loudly to herself as she got out of her closet with clothes in her hand.

"I keep telling you to wear shorter skirts, it would help a lot," Inuyasha said.

"What like these," Kagome said as she pasted him a skirt.

"Oh yes these would do, hmmm, these seem familiar," Inuyasha as he looked at them.

"It's because you made me wear them when I was freshman 'cause I lost that stupid bet with you," Kagome said as she took off her slippers.

"Oh yeah I remember now, you did look pretty hot in this little one, what are you going to wear this today?" Inuyasha asked as he tossed them back to her.

"No something of the sort. Now turn around so I can change," Kagome said as she watched him turn around.

Inuyasha couldn't help it anymore so he turned around and watched her undress, luckily she was turned the other way. 'Damn she has one fine ass,' Inuyasha thought as he turned back around feeling proud of himself.

"Okay all done," Kagome said as he turned around.

"You are not wearing that," Inuyasha said when he saw what she was wearing.

"Why not? You said that I should wear more short skirts so I'm wearing one," Kagome said walking past him down the stairs.

"You can basically see your underwear in those," Inuyasha said as he blocked her way.

"Oh how cute, my slave is protecting me but I'm not going to change," Kagome said as she pushed him out of her way.

He quickly grabbed her wrist, "You're not going to be wearing that."

"Do I have to remind you are the _slave_ not me," Kagome said as she tried to get her wrist out of his grasp.

"I don't care, you are not going to be wearing that, what would your cousin say if I let you wear that, and I am not letting you go out looking like a whore," Inuyasha said angrily not letting his grip drop on Kagome's poor bruised wrist.

"Fine I'll change, asshole," Kagome said defeated.

"Hey that is the first swear word I've ever heard you say," Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Fuck, shit, bitch, ass, need I continue," Kagome said still trying to get her hand out of his death grip.

"No," Inuyasha said as he dropped her wrist and watch her run up the stairs, more like look up her skirt, 'My plan worked.'

A few minutes Kagome came down wearing some blue jean flares.

"Now that's much better, now I won't get beat up by Miroku," Inuyasha said as he followed his mistress out the door.

"I'm hungry, take me out to eat," Kagome said as she entered Inuyasha's car.

"Where too, _Mistress_," Inuyasha asked as he put his key into the ignition and waited for her answer.

"Let's go to WacDonald's," Kagome said.

"All that greasy food. How can you eat that stuff?" Inuyasha asked stopping at a red light.

"How can you deny yourself of the best thing on earth, FRENCH FRIES?" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's easy, not eat it," Inuyasha replied stopping at another red light.

"Whatever, I would've expected that type of answer from Kikyo," Kagome replied as Inuyasha turned a corner.

"So what are you gonna eat there?" Inuyasha asked.

"French Fries of course, a soda, and a hamburger," Kagome answered happily.

"Are we gonna eat in there or drive thru?" Inuyasha asked yet another question.

"Drive thru," Kagome answered.

Once they made it there, through the tons of questions and answers, they ordered their food.

"So where are we going after this?" Inuyasha asked through a mouth full of lettuce.

"I wanna freak out Miroku and Sango, they should be home by now, but how are we gonna freak them out?" Kagome pondered through some French fries.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied without an answer for the first time in an hour.

"Ooh, ooh perfect idea!" Kagome exclaimed after a few minutes of thinking.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, finishing the rest of his food.

"Come here," Kagome motioned, when he bent down fully she whispered the plan into his ears.

"Hey you know what that might just get under their skin," Inuyasha replied back.

"So you want to go through the plan?" Kagome asked.

"_Mistress_ it's not if I want to go through with it, I have to do every thing you say," Inuyasha replied.

"Okay, take me home so I can change into proper attire for the plan," Kagome said thinking of freaking out her cousin.

"What's wrong with the attire you're wearing now?" Inuyasha as he passed a stop sign, illegally.

"Trust me, it'll work out perfectly," Kagome answered back, thinking about the faces on Sango and Miroku's face's when they saw what she was doing.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said as he pulled up to her house.

Kagome quickly ran inside her house and changed into different attire as she liked to put it. She quickly ran back outside and into Inuyasha's car.

"You put that on," Inuyasha said as she put on her seatbelt.

"Yeah," Kagome replied finishing with her uncooperative seatbelt.

The rest of the drive to Miroku's apartment was silent. When they reached the building, they got out of the car and headed up the stairs to Miroku's apartment on third floor.

"Inuyasha this is what I want you do," Kagome said quietly and then whispered the rest into Inuyasha's ear.

"As you wish, _Mistress_," Inuyasha answered as he pushed the door bell and got into position.

**

* * *

**

**xXInside the ApartmentXx**

"I wonder who that could be," Miroku said as he stood up from the couch, Sango close behind.

"Maybe its Inuyasha and Kagome," Sango said as she followed Miroku to the front door of the apartment.

"Maybe," Miroku replied as he opened the door to find a sight forever burned into his and Sango's minds.

* * *

So did you all like! Well anyways Miroku asked Sango on a date, why she agreed I don't know let alone go to his house to watch T.V.! I know I'm so mean but I left a cliffie! Oh and if any of you are wondering, this is still Monday(the first day of Slave week)! Well I don't if I'm going to be updating alot when school starts on September 6th, urghh dumb school! Well I'll leave you all be! Love all of you!

Taka of Egypt!


	4. The Night Of Little Evils

Hello..hi there...ya'll miss me..hehe...don't hate me! Well Sorry for the late update! Stupid Step dad putting up stupid parental controls! Well Thankyou all for the reviews I didn't even think I would get 2! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as when I wrote a week ago! Read!

* * *

Miroku and Sango couldn't understand, why Kagome and Inuyasha, doing this now in front of everybody. Then Miroku got a little crazy, this was his cousin and his best friend, but his best friend was the biggest playboy.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed as he charged at him.

"Hey get off of me Miroku, it was only a joke!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he tried to dodge Miroku's fists.

"Miroku get off of him," Kagome said as she sweat dropped, didn't he know they were faking.

"No not until I kill him for corrupting you!" Miroku yelled now pulling Inuyasha hair.

"Hey ow it was her ow idea owww!" Inuyasha yelled trying to solve this without violence.

"Yeah right," Miroku said as he pushed him to ground.

"Miroku please get off of him," Sango said as she just looked at her friend as she couldn't believe she just saw that, it didn't make sense.

Miroku slowly got up from his position on Inuyasha, "You ever touch her like that again I'll kill you."

"Miroku it was a damn joke!" Kagome yelled, she was sick of her cousin's protectiveness.

"Did he put you up to it?" Miroku asked cracking his knuckles.

"No, I came up with the whole plan, not him. Gosh Miroku you didn't need to beat him up," Kagome said walking to Inuyasha helping him up.

"Fine, but next time I see him with his hand up your skirt and him giving ya a hickey, I don't care if it was your idea, I'll kill him," Miroku said, he sounded like a mad man.

"He wasn't even touching my neck at all," Kagome fought back.

"What about his hands?" Miroku asked.

"I wasn't even touching her rear, I can't believe you actually fell for that," Inuyasha said smoothing out his hair.

"So you mean it was just joke," Sango said from the sidelines.

"YES!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled, how many times had they said that.

"Oh," Sango said, she still didn't get it.

"Now may I ask what were you and Sango doing in there, I swear if you touched her I am going to kill you, cousin or not," Kagome said walking up to her cousin.

"She wouldn't even let me hug her," Miroku said gulping.

"Good, now are you gonna let us in or what?" Kagome asked taking on her polite matter.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Miroku said remembering a time when he didn't take Kagome's threat seriously, which involved a broken leg and hand.

They all walked inside and started to watch the movie that Sango and Miroku were watching earlier. The rest of the movie was spent in silence, other then the occasional slap From Sango to Miroku.

"What are we gonna do now its midnight?" Inuyasha asked as if nothing was wrong.

"What?" Kagome and Sango asked from their position on the couch, they had kicked Inuyasha and Miroku from the couch during the movie.

"What, what?" Miroku asked.

"We have school tomorrow, we can't be late," Sango said trying to find her sweater.

"So," Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.

"So what? We have had perfect attendance since the first grade," Kagome replied, looking around looking for her own sweater.

"Fine I'll take ya'll home," Inuyasha said.

"No you take Kagome and I take Sango," Miroku said as he picked up his keys.

"Fine," Inuyasha said.

They all walked up to their respected cars. Each having a conversation inside.

**

* * *

**

**xXIn Miroku's CarXx**

"So did enjoy the night?" Miroku asked, hopefully she would say yes.

"Yeah, it was fun," Sango said sending a glance towards him.

"Glad to hear," Miroku said smirking, hopefully he was starting to win his way towards Sango's heart.

"Only Kagome and Inuyasha ruined it, I had some plans," Sango said as she looked out the window.

"Like what," Miroku asked as he stopped at a red light.

"I can't tell you, maybe on our next date," Sango said as she looked at him.

"Can't you tell me now," Miroku pleaded, he wanted to know what Sango would've done to him if only Kagome and Inuyasha didn't show up.

"Nope next date, if there is one," Sango said, she liked toying with him, she really didn't have and ideas about what to do to Miroku when they were alone.

"Of course there's a next date, why wouldn't there be, my darling Sango?" Miroku said looking at her when they had stopped at a stop sign.

'Crap, I didn't have any ideas, what am I going to do on our next date?' Sango thought panicking.

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked as he cut off a driver.

"Yeah fine, just a little tired, just way past my bedtime," Sango replied as she faked a tired voice.

"Well we're here at your lovely home," Miroku said making a stop in front of a small house.

"Thanks Miroku," Sango said as she opened the door as she walked out.

Miroku quickly grabbed Sango's wrist, "You forgot something."

Sango couldn't believe she was about to do this. She bent over a placed a kiss on Miroku's lips. He hadn't expected that, he just wanted a simple good night.

"Good night Miroku," Sango said as she closed door.

"Good night Sango," Miroku called after her, after the initial shock of her kissing him.

Her watched go open her door and get inside safely before he sped off back to his apartment.

**

* * *

**

**xXIn Inuyasha's CarXx**

"Are you okay Inu-slave?" Kagome asked bored.

"I'm fine all mighty _Mistress_," Inuyasha replied, he didn't like the new nick name.

"That's how I like my slaves," Kagome said as she giggled.

"I'm the only slave you've ever had," Inuyasha replied speeding through a yellow light.

"No not necessarily, first Souta was my slave for a day because he lost a bet, Sango was my slave for an hour because she lost a race with me, and Miroku became my slave because he did something very, very naughty," Kagome finished off.

"What did Miroku did that was so very, very naughty _Mistress_?" Inuyasha asked as he turned a corner.

"You don't want to know what he did slave boy," Kagome said in a very evil falsetto voice.

"Okay," Inuyasha yelped, she knew how to scare him with the weirdest things.

"Good, now your going to be at my house at five," Kagome said looking at her clock, it was twelve thirty.

"Five!" Inuyasha yelped as he stopped his car.

"Yes five, now hurry up, I got to get some sleep," Kagome replied yawning.

"Fine whatever," Inuyasha replied grumpily, how was he going to wake up at the ungodly time?

"Good, now I'll see ya in a few hours," Kagome replied as Inuyasha stopped in front of her shrine.

Kagome got out of her car, soon she heard a door car slam.

"I'm coming with you," she heard Inuyasha say as he caught up with her.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she walked up the boundless amount of stairs.

"Because it's the middle of the night and you don't now how many stalkers and molesters are out here _Mistress_," Inuyasha replied as he inched his way towards Kagome.

"I can defend myself you know," Kagome replied.

"Not in the dark you can," Inuyasha answered her back.

"Don't belittle me," Kagome said as she turned to glare at him.

"Yes _Mistress_," Inuyasha replied as he stopped at the top of the shrine's stairs.

"Good," Kagome said as she fished out her keys.

"Well good night _Mistress_," Inuyasha said as he watched her go through the threshold.

"Good night _slave_," Kagome said before she closed her door and locked it.

'Damn that wench,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he went down the stairs

**

* * *

**

**xXSomewhere In The BushesXx**

"I can't believe this," a girl said.

"Me neither, our evil leader must know of this immediately," said another girl with binoculars.

"Kagura what do you think she's gonna do when she finds out that he took her home at about one o' clock in the morning," girl A said.

"Go ballistic of course, are you that dumb Yura?" Kagura said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"No," Yura said as she followed in suit behind Kagura.

"Good let's go to headquarters," Kagura said as they tried their best to make as little noise as possible, if it was possible.

**

* * *

**

**xXThe All Evil HeadquartersXx**

"So it's true then, he's doing her behind my back," Kikyo said.

"That can not be verified, our all mighty Kikyo," Yura said as she bowed.

"Well they are because I said so, now to make that little so-called virgin pay," Kikyo said before she started the evil laugh, soon after everyone started to do it to.

"Silence!" Kikyo exclaimed,"We have to get her back."

All the evil girls started to gather around and plan. When they thought they had it all planed out they decided they had to go home. It was almost three o' clock in the morning.

**

* * *

**

**xXIn Kagome's RoomXx**

'It's three o' clock in the morning, why can't I fall asleep already,' Kagome thought to herself as turned over in her bed.

'It's that damned hanyou, always getting inside my head, I don't need him in here,' Kagome thought again.

She wanted to fall asleep, she didn't understand. She was tried but she couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of her slave flooded her mind.

'I really need to get a boyfriend, I need another man to think about,' Kagome thought again as she tried to find a suitable man for her to think about.

'Not Yuki…ewww Hojo…not Koga, that weird creep always calling me his woman…' she thought, nope there were no guys suitable enough for her to think about.

'Why always he plagues my mind?' Kagome questioned herself.

'Because you like him that's why,' Kagome thought again, he would never like her. Would he?

"No I don't! Now let me go to sleep," Kagome exclaimed in her mind.

She soon fell asleep with a certain hanyou in her dreams.

**

* * *

**

**xXIn Inuyasha's RoomXx**

'Stupid mom, getting stupid ideas' Inuyasha thought as he fell into his bed at around three o' clock.

Why in the hell did his mom think he was at Kagome's house doing freaky things with her. Even though he wish he had, he wouldn't tell his mom.

'Why do moms have to be so perverted?' Inuyasha questioned in his mind.

'Now I have to wake up in two hours. Stupid mom, not letting me go to bed because she wanted to know all the juicy details of my freaky time with Kagome, which never happened,' Inuyasha grunted and turned over.

'Stupid Kagome getting inside my head, I need to be getting inside her,' Inuyasha thought.

'Damn her, now let's think of some other girl now…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

'Not Hitomi…ewww Aya…Not Kikyo, that obsessive girlfriend, who thinks she owns me…' Inuyasha thought to himself, no girl could ever compare to Kagome.

"She's always inside my head, why?' Inuyasha silently questioned himself.

"Because she's the only girl you want who's off limits,' He thought again, how true could that be?

"I'll get her some how, by the end of this week!' Inuyasha exclaimed inside his head.

Soon after he fell asleep, with a certain fiery girl in his dreams.

**

* * *

**

**xXIn Kagome's Room At Five A.MXx**

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Urghh, stupid alarm clock waking me up from my dreams with Inuyasha in nothing but a loin cloth," Kagome said aloud as she got out of bed.

"Something to wear, something to wear…" Kagome muttered to herself as she looked through her closet.

"Urghh stupid doorbell interrupting me," Kagome said as she ran downstairs and answered her door to find Inuyasha.

"Uh…Mistress…you're only wearing…" Inuyasha muttered to Kagome as he quickly jumped in and closed the door.

"Repeat that," Kagome said, she felt like she just had de ja vu.

"You're only wearing…" Inuyasha began to mutter so she decided to look down.

"Ahhh why didn't you tell me, you pervert! You enjoyed that didn't you! Looking at me with nothing but a tank top and my undies on! I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled as she ran upstairs to her room.

After a few minutes he decided he should go upstairs and see what his job would be this time. He had to admit though. He had enjoyed looking at her with nothing but a tank top and a pair of underwear on. Today is number two in hell week, Inuyasha thought as he went into Kagome's room.

* * *

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter posted! Please leave me some love about how dumb the dumb cliches are in this chapter! Well Review if you love me or if ya read the fic! Bye!

Taka Of Egypt Sending you some Chi-Town Loving!


	5. Perverted Moms and Meomories

Why hello there! Please don't be mad! I've been busy and well sad...my hamster Bonnie Winifred died at 10:20 P.M. on Saturday August 27...Now she's up there with all the other hamsters and left her brother Clyde alone... Well enough of my sadnesss! Well Her's the chapter you all have been waiting! Just too let you all now this chapter isn't that funny but had a bit a tinge of drama! Also I will need ten reviews for the nest chapter to be up!Well I hope you Enjoy and none of you seemed to notice in the last two chapters I forgot disclaimers...shame on you!

**Disclaimer: **How can you assume I own Inuyasha if I did you would be seeing more of Inuyasha, and Miroku and Koga naked...ewww not together I'm pretty sure there pretty straight!

* * *

"Hmmm so what are we going to do at five in the morning?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see," Kagome said as she grinned manically.

"Um…okay…I'll…uh…tell me what to do," Inuyasha replied as he backed away ever so slowly, 'I don't think that was a good thing to tell her,' Inuyasha thought as he backed himself against the wall.

Kagome stood in the middle of the room thinking. 'What can I do to make him super mad for now…hmmm…' Kagome thought as she looked up. 'I still have to figure out what to do to him today,' Kagome thought again. 'Oh come on Kagome's it's only the second day,' Kagome started to get mad with herself. 'Aha, I got it that will make him super mad…I think.'

"Uh…_Mistress _are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, 'Uh-oh…I don't like that look in her eyes…what is he thinking,' Inuyasha thought, he barely caught that fact she was walking her way up to him.

"Oh, I'm more then okay, it's just that, how do I put this…" Kagome started as she finally reached Inuyasha and stood very close to him.

"Well you know what my reputation is with the guys right?" Kagome asked as she peered up at him.

"You've never had any boyfriends," Inuyasha said as he tried to think of a way of his predicament, '… Ow it hurts to think right now.'

"Oh contraire, I have tons, its just that I tell them if they tell anybody, especially you or my cousin, I'll chop their balls off," Kagome said sweetly as she fingered his chest.

"Huh, What?" Inuyasha exclaimed temporarily forgetting the wandering finger on his chest.

"See, Inuyasha you know I'm a miko right and I can cover scents, so I do that after every rowdy night I have," Kagome said, 'Oh this is too easy!'

"You mean you're not a virgin!" Inuyasha exclaimed, he knew Kagome was better then that at least she was the only one in her family with some moral values, unlike some perverted mothers.

"Nope, I've done about all of the football team, except for you and Miroku of course, thrice over," Kagome said, his ears were turning red from anger, she knew he was getting jealous and all he had to do was say one name and it would confirm her thought.

"Even Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Even Koga," Kagome grinned, she was trying so hard not to giggle.

"You did it with that piece of no good…" Inuyasha grumbled off curses against the wolf demon.

"Yup I've done it with half the male population with the school, I really am surprised none of the guys told you, shows how popular you are," Kagome teased him.

"I'm popular enough, wait till I tell your cousin he's going to flip," Inuyasha replied as he lowered his hand to his cell phone in his pocket.

"Oh you won't be doing that anytime soon," Kagome said, she hadn't expected he would do that.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked as his hand stopped.

"Well see, oh how do I say this without embarrassing myself… to hell with it! _Slave_ I command you to have sex with me," Kagome said, she couldn't hold it any longer she laughed.

The expression on his face stood frozen, she wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore. She collapsed to the ground. She was laughing so hard she was crying. 'Oh I would be on myself if I didn't have such great bladder control!' Kagome exclaimed as she caused herself to laugh harder.

"Uhhhhhhh…Kagome…you can't mean that…you did that on purpose didn't you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I couldn't resist but your face, you're eyes were as wide as saucers, made it so much more pleasing," Kagome laughed out as she got up off the floor.

"Do I still have to do your command because you know we could just skip the day and fu-"

"No, abort mission, about mission," Kagome said waving her hands in front of her head trying to ward off invisible demons.

"Yes, _Mistress_," Inuyasha said, if only she had meant it, well not the part about her having sex with other guys on his football team and other guys in the school, just the command.

"Well now that that's over with let's go out for breakfast," Kagome said as she looked around for her book bag.

"Fine whatever," Inuyasha replied, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Don't give me that tone slave puppy," Kagome replied before the phone rang.

"Hello," Kagome said into the phone, it was only fifteen minutes to six, who could calling at this ungodly hour.

"Hello Kagome, you sound a little out of breath, are you okay?" the voice came through the phone.

"Yes I'm fine Misses Taisho," Kagome replied looking at Inuyasha.

"Well I was just wondering how Inuyasha was last night," Izayoi replied she wanted to know if at least Kagome would give her some details.

"Oh he was perfect except for one time when he was being a pain in the butt, but that's about it though," Kagome replied thinking about the time when Miroku and him decided to play a trick on her and Sango.

Izayoi was completely overjoyed, "Oh great! But wait a minute so you mean how do I put this, he um… did you…um… anally?"

"Huh? Wait No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! No I was just meaning he was being nice and everything!" Kagome exclaimed she knew Inuyasha heard his mother say that. She looked at him to fine him smirking.

_You deal with her_, Inuyasha mouthed to her. Hopefully she would forget he did that later on.

_You just wait_, Kagome mouthed back. Inuyasha gulped she wasn't going to forget was she?

"Oh so you mean I won't be having grandchildren soon, oh darn, well Kagome have a fun and safe rowdy time with Inuyasha this morning, okay? Well bye!" Izayoi replied as she hung up the phone too happy with herself, time to call Kagome's mom and tell her the good news.

"Oh you're in for it now slave," Kagome said as she placed the phone down.

"Kagome don't be mad, if it was mean on there she wouldn't of stopped talking till I got you back on the phone and said even more perverted things," Inuyasha said as he was thinking of excuses.

"Oh you just wai-" Kagome was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello," Kagome said into the phone.

"Hello my daughter how are you today," Misses Higurashi asked.

"Oh I'm fine mom," Kagome replied, 'Don't say anything that could make her think I've had sex with Inuyasha.

"I would expect so Izayoi told me you and Inuyasha had quite the night yesterday, care to explain all the details," Kagome's mom replied, words could not express her happiness, she would soon have grandchildren.

'What is this perverted mother's day?', "Mom I'm sorry I can't give you all the _juicy details _because nothing of the sort happened now I have to go, I'm sorry. Bye mom," Kagome said as she awaited her mother's reply.

"Oh fine you tell Izayoi everything but not me. Bye darling and tell Inuyasha to keep his sperm going I want lots of grandchildren," Kagome's mom replied.

"She wants me to what?" Inuyasha managed to hiss out as Kagome hung up the phone.

"She says 'keep the sperm going'," Kagome replied as she patted Inuyasha stomach, very close to his crotch. 'Very bold move Kagome, smooth, he's in for a lot of sexual tension today,' Kagome thought as she finally figured out what she was going to do to him today.

Inuyasha looked at her blankly her mom did not just say that and she just did not do that.

"I'll be sure to do that _Mistress_," Inuyasha replied as he sat on her bed.

"Okay I'm ready to go I feel like going to the AWPH today," Kagome replied as she walked out her door.

Inuyasha bolted out of the bed to follow his mistress to his car, again. 'Can't we ever take her car?' Inuyasha questioned himself as he unlocked his car.

The car ride was ridden in complete silence. You could hear a pin drop, well if anyone dropped a pin. Soon they had arrived at AWPH.

**

* * *

**

**xXIn AWPHXx**

"So Inuyasha what are you going to get, you are paying you know," Kagome said as she looked through the menu, nothing really caught her eye.

"I always pay when I'm with you, unless you lose a bet and I make you completely poor for about two months," Inuyasha replied as he flipped through the menu, he might as well get his regular.

Soon a waitress came up and wrote down what they both wanted. For Kagome she got a strawberry chocolate filled crepe and some hash browns. For Inuyasha he got a medium rare steak, ten pancakes, fries, hash browns, toast, and a basic dish for Inuyasha Ramen noodles.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to eat all that slave?" Kagome asked as she tried to make conversation. She new very well he could eat more then that, but decided to ask anyways.

"I've done it before haven't I?" Inuyasha questioned he back.

"I guess your right," Kagome replied finding the table interesting as she fingered and made circle patterns.

They sat in silence again waiting for their food, which seem to take an eternity. Kagome sighed loudly as she slunk in the seat of the booth. Inuyasha soon did the same thing Kagome did out of sheer boredom. He had expected some of his friends to be here, that was odd, nobody was here but elderly couples. Then it dawned on him, he had never been there in the early morning.

'No wonder I don't see any of my friends, for all I know that stinky old lady over there could be one of Kagome's best friends,' Inuyasha thought as he glanced at an elderly woman. 'Old people scare me, ever since that incident with Kagome's grandfather, I've been afraid,' Inuyasha thought again as he remembered a time when Kagome's grandfather told him something he never wanted to remember.

"Well here you guys are," the waitress managed to say over a pile of plates full of mostly Inuyasha food.

"Thank you," Kagome said politely as the waitress departed after she had finished putting all the plates away.

It only took Inuyasha 1 minute and 24 seconds to finish all if his food. It was a new record for him. He grinned proudly to himself as he recognized his accomplishment only to frown at Kagome's progress at her food. She hadn't even eating half of her hash browns and hadn't touched her crepe.

"Are you even going to eat half of your food?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't talk out of place slave boy," Kagome replied icily as she lifted a fork full of hash browns and then proceeded to eat it.

'Time for the real fun, time to act super innocent Kagome don't let a smile cross your lips at all,' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome picked up her crepe and bit into it and moaned. It had tasted good though but besides that she kept going. She finished that piece and bit into it again and moaned a little louder. She repeated the process until the whole crepe was gone.

"Inuyasha are you okay, you look a bit pale," Kagome replied as she bent over her food to touch his forehead.

"Are you fucking crazy? What if somebody from school heard you moaning like that?" Inuyasha asked her as he moved her hand away.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked looking at him with her best confused face.

"You now the hell I'm talking about, let's just go and get to school it should start in about fifteen minutes and we don't want you late," Inuyasha said as put some yen on the table and grabbed Kagome up and walked out of AWPH.

"I didn't finish my hash browns I'm mad," Kagome said as she pouted.

"Just get in the car you can't be late _Mistress_." Inuyasha said as he stepped in the car.

"I'm only not making you stay because your right for once in your life," Kagome said as she got into the car.

"But _Mistress_ aren't I always right?" Inuyasha asked as he started his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You keep believing that CinderYasha," Kagome replied as she patted the top of his head.

"I will I will _Mistress_," Inuyasha replied in a falsetto voice. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

The rest of the two minute ride was spent in silence.

* * *

**xXOutside Of The SchoolXx**

"Hey Sango," Kagome called as she ran up to her best friend.

"Um Kagome call in sick today," Sango replied pushing her back.

"Why Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I can't tell you right now but Miroku and I think it's best and Inuyasha would think so too if he saw it.

"What just tell?" Kagome pleaded with her best friend.

"Kagome please just trust me," Sango pleaded as well with Kagome.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Kagome replied as she walked back up to the school.

"No don't please," Sango pleaded again.

"What's going on Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he made his way over to Kagome and Sango.

"She doesn't want me going into the school," Kagome said as she pointed her thumg towards Sango.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"She won't tell me," Kagome answered again.

"Please just tell me-ee" Kagome pleaded getting on her hands and knees.

"No I can't I don't want you to get hurt, just go please before your Mir- too late he's coming," Sango said as she looked down, she did not want to feel the wrath of Miroku, when he got mad it was a very, very scary thing, which she witnessed too many times before.

"Kagome get the hell outta here NOW!" Miroku yelled as he finally made it to where she was standing with Inuyasha and Sango.

"No not until you tell me what's happening!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome just go back home, just don't go inside that fucked up shitty ass school!" Miroku yelled grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the way to the parking lot.

"No?" Kagome yelled, there were starting a scene.

Miroku knew he couldn't stop his cousin. She was too nosy and would find out anyway.

"Fine go ahead but don't crying to me when you find out," Miroku as he dropped her wrist.

She turned on her heel and started to walk towards the school. Millions of questions flooded her mind at once. She needed to find out what was behind those walls of her high school. She was wondering why half the student body were behind her. She was right about at the steps before Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome don't go in there, not before I ruin who ever did this," Inuyasha said, his eyes were flashing red, he was super mad.

"Inuyasha don't worry I'm sure I can handle it," Kagome said as she pushed beside him.

"No Kagome don't in there, just skip today," Inuyasha said before the principle of the school came out.

"Miss Higurashi come here please," The principle called to her at the door.

"Yes," Kagome answered as she reached the closed door that she wanted so badly to go in.

"Miss Higurashi I really don't want to show this to you but it's the only way we can probably identify who did this," the principle said, his eyes were downcast refusing to look at her.

'That's odd the principle always looks in a person's eyes when he's talking to them,' Kagome thought, today was just getting odder as it went by.

"Follow me Miss Higurashi," The principle said as he opened the door.

She wasn't so sure she wanted to be in the school anymore. She just wanted to die as horrible memories flashed through her mind.

* * *

Whew tough chappie to write(not really) Well anyways can any of you guess what AWPH means if you do I'll...umm..be very very happy and you'll beaddedto a fewnames that are on my do not kill list! Well I love all of you!

Review and keep reading

Taka Fo Egypt


	6. Sticks And Stones And Getting Back

OMG thank-you guys so much 32 reviews and all I asked for was 10! Okay I hope this will clear up a few things for you guys and AWPH means All Wonderful Pancake House! Sorry It's such a lame name! Well anyways enjoy this chapter I wrote for all you guys! Just to let you know I love reading your guy's reviews they really make me happy and all warm inside!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I wishI did though becausethen Iwould see alot more Sango and Miroku loving in the show!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Naraku get off of me!" yelled Kagome as she tried to push a strong demon of her._

"_No, you're getting what you deserve bitch," Naraku said as he shoved under him._

"_Come on let me go! I didn't do anything!" Kagome yelled as she tried pushing him again._

"_Oh yes you did! Now stop fidgeting!" Naraku yelled back as he ripped Kagome skirt and left a nasty bleeding cut on Kagome's side._

"_Come on Naraku! Stop! I thought we were friends!" Kagome yelled again as she tried to stop his wondering hands._

"_Well we were until you started that rumor about me, now you're gonna pay dearly," Naraku said to her as he slapped her again, leaving a bruise._

"_I didn't start that rumor, I don't like gossip you know me!" Kagome yelled again, she didn't understand he was one of her friends._

"_That's not what I he-" Naraku started before he was interrupted._

"_Naraku drop her!" yelled a voice from behind him._

"_Oh Look Kagome it's the half breed in shining amour come to save you," Naraku said as he dropped her, more like threw her to the ground._

"_Naraku I wouldn't be talking," the voice from behind him said._

"_Oh come off it Inuyasha, we all know it was Kagome who started that rumor," Naraku said as he turned around._

"_How in the hell could she have started that rumor, you dumb ass, she's not even in summer school or in our high school!" Inuyasha yelled again, he was losing his temper._

"_It's a little thing called her cousin," Naraku replied._

"_That's a bunch of bull, now leave her be," Inuyasha roared, it was too late his eyes were red and his pupils blue._

"_So you wanna fight puppy then lets go at it, now Kagome don't run too far, this half breeds gonna be de-" Naraku said as he turned to her completely dropped as Inuyasha hit him in the head._

_Inuyasha eyes went back to normal and his claws shrunk as he looked over to Kagome._

"_Kagome are you all right he didn't… touch you did he?" Inuyasha asked as he made his way over to Kagome._

"_Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome cried as she fell into Inuyasha's arms and cried._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Kagome looked at all the words on the walls and the picture, that one picture. She could care less about the words slandering her name, it was that one picture that made her want to die. She touched her side in recognition of it. That scar was still there though, the only thing that reminded her of that day.

"Misses Higurashi do you know anybody who could have done this?" The principal asked her, hopefully she wouldn't turn on him and start yelling.

"No," Kagome said as she pulled down the picture and ripped it apart and let it fall to the ground.

"Misses Higurashi are you going to be okay?" The principal asked, 'What are you thinking Haruko of course she's not going to be okay!' the principal's voice yelled at him inside his head.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry, sticks and stones," Kagome replied as she looked at him and smiled.

"Well okay then Misses Higurashi will have this all cleaned up in about fifteen minutes, would you like to go home today, we won't put it on your record," the principal asked her.

"No I'll be fine," Kagome answered back reading the words on the wall.

"Well…okay…Misses Higurashi have a good day," the principal replied, 'How in the hell is she supposed to have a good day after this, I swear Haruko your so stupid!'

"I will," Kagome replied as she walked towards her locker.

She walked towards her locker alone. She did receive a lot of stares and whispers though. She couldn't take it anymore and she didn't care if a teacher heard her.

"Who the fuck are you looking and I'm not fucking deaf you know!" Kagome screamed out.

Immediately everybody turned around and pretended to be doing something. Kagome finally reached her locker and got her stuff for her first lesson.

"Wait Kagome you're staying," A boy called, 'Just what I need Homo… or was it Hobo…' Kagome thought thinking of the boy's name, all she remembered was that he was annoying.

She slowly turned around and faced him, "Yes I'm staying," Kagome thought while thinking, 'Please go away, please go away, leave me alone.'

"Oh good, and just to let you know I don't think your any of those things," Hojo said, 'Hojo that's it!' Kagome thought as she smiled.

"Why thank-you Hojo, I'm sorry to leave you, but the bell's about to ring, bye!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her class.

'Stupid obsessed creeps, telling me stupid obsessive creepy things,' Kagome thought as she skidded to a halt in front of her home room, 'Good three minutes early,' Kagome thought as she looked up the clock in her class.

She took her seat and was followed by many stares. When she sat down someone poked her in the arm, she looked up and saw Sango.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, its not like it matters anyways, the person who did it was a coward," Kagome said, she lied though. 'That stupid picture, how in the hell could someone get that picture, the only people who have it are the police and… that little bitch is going to pay,' Kagome thought she knew who did it. She smirked, she knew exactly how to make them pay.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said.

"Yeah Kagome," Sango answered back.

"I know who did it, it's pretty obvious, think about who connected to the police," Kagome asked her friend.

"Um… Kanna," Sango replied after some thinking.

"And whose posse is she in?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo's," Sango said in realization.

"Correct, now I'm going to tell you later how to get back to her," Kagome said looking forward as the teacher came in.

"Kagome, what are you doing here, I expected you to be in the office or at home," the teacher asked her as she stopped in the middle of the class.

Kagome looked at the teacher and smiled, "No I decided I would stick it out for today, sticks and stones you know."

"Right dear," the teacher said as she turned back around to her desk, 'That is one weird child, I would be crying my eyes out by now, if somebody did that to me,' thought the teacher as she went though her files for the worksheet.

**

* * *

xXIn Inuyasha's CarXx**

"Who the fuck would do that to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he drove down another street, at ninety miles per hour.

"I don't know," Miroku replied, they had decided to skip school and visit Kagome.

"Wait the only person who would have that photo would be the police," Inuyasha replied.

"Hey yeah your right and the only person who has the hook up with the police is…" Miroku started.

"Kanna," Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time and looked at each other.

"Stupid fucking Kikyo, she is going to pay for this," Inuyasha said as he made it to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha and Miroku both stepped out of the car and went up to the door. They knocked and waited for an answer.

"I think she's mad or something," Inuyasha said as he turned around.

"Yeah maybe, do think we should leave her alone?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, let her be alone if she doesn't want to be by anybody," Inuyasha replied as he walked down the steps.

"Guess your right lets go to school in pure Kagome spirit," Miroku said as he saluted.

"Not the time for jokes," Inuyasha said as he got to his car.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood, jeez," Miroku said as he got into the car.

"Well don't," Inuyasha said as he started the car.

"No need for an attitude, so are we going to school," Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Might as well, we should tell Sango what we found out," Inuyasha said as he drove to the school.

'We'll be there by lunch period we can meet her there,' Miroku thought as he let his head fall back against the head rest, 'People have no idea who there messing with when they mess with Kagome.'

**

* * *

xXCafeteriaXx**

"Hey Sango, do you think Miroku and Inuyasha skipped?" Kagome asked as she took a seat at a table.

"Probably, but there always back for football practice, we could meet them there," Sango said as she munched into her food.

"You're probably right," Kagome sighed, the picture was still in her thoughts.

"I'm always right, didn't you know that Kagome," Sango said, she was trying to at least see a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh of course, ruler of the universe," Kagome replied before she started to giggle along with Sango.

"Good worshipper," Sango said before she heard Miroku's voice.

"Hey Sango…and Kagome, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he took a seat nest to his cousin.

"Going to school, why else would I be here?" Kagome questioned back.

"Well I thought you would be home," Miroku answered back.

"Miroku how could you just leave me like that in the parking lot," Inuyasha angry voice called.

"Oh just shut up and sit down slave," Kagome glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he finished his command.

"I decided stay its called sticks and stones, anyways Sango and I figured out who was up to this," Kagome replied as she ate a fry.

"And who is this person," Miroku asked.

"Kikyo," Sango replied, 'I thought that would be his first guess.'

"Good we thought we got it wrong," Miroku replied.

"So now we have to figure a way to get back at her," Inuyasha replied as he snatched one of Sango's pickles.

"Hey I wanted that," Sango whined and looked over to Inuyasha.

"What? Fine I'll buy your lunch tomorrow," Inuyasha said, 'I can't get over why Kikyo would do this.'

"Where would it hurt her most?" Sango asked, just like in the movies Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all turned their heads to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha said. He had been barely paying attention to what they were saying.

"Now what to do to make it hurt her most?" Miroku said. 'I would say my idea but I don't want to make myself look like pervert in front of my darling Sango,' Miroku thought as he sighed.

"I got it! We'll get Kagome and Inuyasha to make out and we'll find away to get Kikyo to see them doing it! Perfect!" Sango squealed happily.

'And I thought I was the perverted one, strange Sango and I had the same plan,' Miroku thought again.

"Not doing it!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh come Inuyasha you really don't have to kiss her just make it look like you're doing it…like when you decided to scare me half to death yesterday night," Miroku piped in.

"Fine that bitch needs to pay anyways, but who are we going to do it anyways?" Inuyasha asked finally giving in.

"Okay so this is how were going to do it," Sango said after she had a talk with Miroku.

**

* * *

xXFifth Period ClassXx**

"Mister Toishi may I go to the bathroom? I don't feel all that well" Sango asked when she raised her hand.

"Sure, Kagome go with make sure she gets to the bathroom fine," Mister Toishi said as he gave Sango and Kagome a pass.

"Okay, Inuyasha is in the art room, because it's empty I'll be there in about five minutes with Kikyo," Sango said when they got out of ear shot of the room.

"Okay," Kagome replied as she went the other way to the art room.

Sango continued to walk to the gym to get Kikyo. She was in there practicing for the pep rally. 'Oh Kikyo this is going to be so funny,' Sango thought as she finally reached the gym.

'Okay hide the your grin Sango,' Sango thought as she opened the door.

"Excuse me Kikyo, Inuyasha needs you in the art room, he needs help with a poster," Sango said from the door.

"I wonder what he really wants," Sango heard Yura say as Kikyo walked towards the door.

"You really don't need to follow me," Kikyo said getting fed up with the "geek" following her.

"I'm meeting Miroku in the compute lab, we're working on a history project," Sango lied, she hadn't expected her to say that, 'Nosy stuck up brat.'

They walked in silence until they heard a cough and a closing of a door.

"Well we're here, have a _very good_ day Kikyo," Sango said as she passed her up.

She heard Kikyo open the door and shriek.

* * *

Ooh drama! I'm sorry this wasn't as funny as the other chapters! I wasn't even going to post this today but make yall wait til tomorrow(just kidding) Please Review because then you can be on my most loved list! I love you all! 

TakaOf Egypt


	7. Weird Revelations And Snap

Hello don't hate me! Well Sorry I've just been a little busy and I've had some personal issues! Plus since school is starting tomorrow for me I've been extra busy getting everything ready! Pluss I thank all of my reviewers for my over **100 REVIEWS**! I never thought I would get 100! Well enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha sadly but I do own all of my pets!

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kikyo screeched.

"Huh? Wait it's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Look you could of just told me, we could've worked it out," Kikyo said from the door way.

"No I didn't even want to…oh god no, Kikyo what are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked as he went up to her.

"Well anyone would think what I am thinking if they saw you with…"

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"_Miroku where is she?" Inuyasha barked._

"_I don't know why'd you let her go?" Miroku questioned back calmly._

_Inuyasha pushed Miroku into the wall and hovered over him._

"_Because she said she would go see if you saw Sango and Kikyo yet," Inuyasha said back._

"_She li-"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kikyo screeched._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"…Miroku," Kikyo finished. 

"Wait no I was yelling at him because he did something wrong," Inuyasha yelled back, he was not going to be accused of being gay.

Inuyasha heard giggling, thanks to his ears. They planned this didn't they. They had this planned for a while too. They would pay.

"Here wait I'll prove I'm not gay," Inuyasha said.

"Hey I'm not gay either," Miroku finally said something.

"Hello ladies," Inuyasha interrupted the two giggling girls.

"Uh…we can explain," Kagome and Sango said at the exact same time.

"You can explain later, now _Mistress_ come here and this time I won't pretend," Inuyasha said as pulled on Kagome's wrist.

"Huh what do you m-" Kagome was interrupted with Inuyasha lips on hers.

"Inuyasha how could you?" Kikyo screeched again.

Inuyasha put up one finger signaling her to wait a minute.

"We. Are. Done," Inuyasha said stopping a few seconds after each word.

"You, you, you're so urghh!" Kikyo said as she stomped her foot on the ground and walked out the door.

"Hey I never got to prove I'm not gay!" Miroku yelled out the door after Kikyo left, he was sad he couldn't repeat his actions with Sango.

"You are gay," Sango replied when he reentered the room.

"That's not what you were staying last night my dear Sango in the car," Miroku pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Sango said with a light blush over her face.

"You know in the car," Miroku said again with a smirk.

'He's enjoying this isn't he', "Oh yeah I remember now, well we can't talk about this in front of the children now can we," Sango said, 'I think its good to get Kagome to hit her cousin, here comes the abuse!'

"You touched her! You touched her! I told you never to touch her Miroku! If you ever touch her again I will do more then hit you! I will tear your balls out!" Kagome said as she pounded him into the ground.

"Ha Ha! Miroku getting beat up by a girl!" Inuyasha made fun of Miroku in a sing song voice.

"Don't worry your next Inuyasha," Kagome said as she walked over to him.

"Hey what I do?" Inuyasha asked as he backed away.

"You. Know. What. The. Hell. You. Did," Kagome said as she hit him with every word she said.

"Ow! Do you have to hit so hard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You're my slave so deal with it!" Kagome yelled back.

"Urghh, fine," Inuyasha said rubbing his sore spot.

"What else?" Kagome replied.

"_Mistress_," Inuyasha ground out, 'It's only the second day pull through,' Inuyasha scolded himself for him about to lose his composure.

"Good boy, now come along we must to get to class," Kagome said in an English accent.

"Yes _Mistress_," Inuyasha said, 'How long will I last? She's hated me ev-' Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted by Kagome clapping her hands in front of his face.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome left it was only Sango and Miroku in the abandoned classroom.

"So you wanna get going back to class?" Miroku asked finally breaking the silence.

"No, not yet," Sango said turning towards him.

"Whoa I never thought I would ever here those words from those beautiful luscious lips especially about getting to class," Miroku said astonished.

"And I never thought I would hear you say let's get back to class," Sango replied.

"So why don't you wanna go?" Miroku asked again leaning against the wall.

"Do you think Kagome will ever forgive Inuyasha?" Sango asked staring at the ceiling after she took a seat on top of a desk.

"I really don't know, but she's one to hold grudges, I think she's still holding that grudge against me since I stole her cookie when we were five, I'm surprised that she's even talking to him after the stunt he pulled," Miroku replied looking at Sango.

Sango turned to face him, "I guess you're right, but when will they see they're meant for each other?"

"I don't know, I guess there just blind," Miroku shrugged as he said this.

"I hope they don't stay blind for long though, they would have cute children and I would be an auntie, I can imagine it, 'Auntie Sango, Auntie Sango,'" Sango said as she envisioned little children with dog ears.

"How would you be their aunt exactly?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, I just will be okay!" Sango exclaimed getting out of her seat and walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Miroku asked looking over towards her.

"Class starts in a few, we better get going can mess up my perfect attendance, hey wait, oh crap! Mr. Toishi's going to think I skipped!" Sango exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm one of his favorite students I'll say I stopped you in the hall to help me out since you're good at art and sent Inuyasha with Kagome since he had to pass by that class for another teacher," Miroku said trying clam her down.

"You better hope it will work, or I'll make sure Kagome rips you're balls out," Sango said over shoulder as she left the room.

"Hey wait for me!" Miroku yelled finally realizing Sango left him.

**

* * *

xXWith Inuyasha and KagomexX**

"So have you heard that new myth?" Kagome asked as she went through her locker, she had study hall next and she had it with Inuyasha so they decided to walk together.

"Have no idea what you're talking about," Inuyasha said uncaringly.

"You really need to watch the news more," Kagome said slamming her locker closed.

"Come on just tell me," Inuyasha said as they continued to walk, they needed to get to the other side of the school, giving them plenty time to talk.

"Just guess," Kagome said, she knew he didn't like being teased.

"No," Inuyasha replied back as they stopped at his locker.

"I command you to guess slave," Kagome replied in a stern voice.

"Fine, the dog in the microwave," Inuyasha replied even though it pained him to say it, it was his own kind for Pete's sake.

"You have no imagination do you?" Kagome asked him.

"Nope none at all, that's why I fail in creative writing and art," Inuyasha replied as he slammed his own locker.

"Should've guessed, well I was watching the news last night and it was sort of weird," Kagome said as they continued to walk.

"Weird what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you know how I've been wearing jelly bracelets for the longest time," Kagome said pointing to her jelly bracelets.

"Yeah you've worn them for a long time what of them?" Inuyasha asked, he was getting irritated.

"Well some teenagers are calling them sex bracelets now," Kagome replied.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked in mild interest.

"Well see it's a game called Snap and if a boy snaps one of your bracelets off you have to give him a sexual favor," Kagome replied pointing again to her bracelets.

"See yellow means hugging, purple means kissing, red means a lap dance, blue means oral sex, and black means intercourse. Other colors have meanings too," Kagome said as she pointed to the respected color of the bracelet.

"Sounds like a cool game, would you play it?" Inuyasha asked, he was definitely interested now.

"No, I have no time to worry about who snaps my bracelets off and plus these things cost me a lot of money," Kagome replied, why would Inuyasha think she play that vile game, she wasn't even sure she was going to wear them after the news cast because of all the kids in her high school might pick up the game.

"Too bad I would've snapped every one of those bracelets off your arms," Inuyasha said as he turned the corner, they were almost to the classroom.

"What?" Kagome screeched to a halt after she heard him say that.

"_Mistress_ we must get going, we'll be late for study hall," Inuyasha said as he mimicked her English accent from earlier.

"Fine let's get going slave puppy," Kagome replied getting ahead of him finally reaching the door.

Inuyasha reached over her and pulled open the door for her, but not before he snapped one of her red bracelets. She looked back at him, he had not just snapped one of her bracelets. He looked at her with a smirk before he pushed her through the door.

They walked to their assigned seats, which happened to be right next to each other. She looked over at him again, why had he snapped one of her bracelets, she knew of other girls in her school more popular then her that wear jelly bracelets. He could've told them about the game and she was more than positive they would agree and play.

Kagome finally started to work on her assignments when a note landed on her desk.

'Leave it alone Kagome, resist all temptations to open it,' Kagome thought to herself. She finally gave in, she was too nosy for her own good.

'_Hey Kagome whose house are we going to go to for your little 'Snap' game'_

'I told him I wouldn't play that game, maybe it would be a good chance to tease him more, I know he hates it, lets make his mom a little happier today,' Kagome thought as she wrote back on the paper, it wasn't like she couldn't dance or anything, she was probably the best dancer in the school, she just didn't flaunt it off.

She folded up the note, looked at the teacher, who was currently snoozing, and threw it back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't expected her to reply but hit him in the head. He opened the note and read it.

'_Your house'_

He read to his dismay, 'I was more than sure if she did respond she'd say her house,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He looked down at his work and started to work, but not before he took one last look at Kagome.

'Why did I have to fuck up so badly?' Inuyasha thought before he went to his work.

* * *

I have nothing aganst gay people in the least! Plus I don't play the game snap I heard about the game and researched it! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plus I know things are confusing to some of you but trust me it will all tie up! I hope you all review hope fully I'll get 200 reviews by my twelve chapter! I love you all! 

Taka Of Egypt


	8. Mississippi and New Surprises

Hi People! How are you all! Okay I am very sorry! It's been hard with all of the school work and everything. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait for you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did though, I would give Inuyasha to Flory and Diana to share for their birthday's

Dedication: To Flory and Diana who have their birthday's on the same day! Happy Birthday to the bot of you!

* * *

Time was going slow for the would be monk. Sango had promised him a date tonight and he couldn't wait. Too bad he still had three more hours of school left. He really had nothing to think about, especially since he was in science class, his worst subject, lucky for him the teacher liked bribes, and those bribes were cheese. Anyways as I was saying, soon to be monks think of strange things, like Miroku. Very, very strange things, indeed.

'I wonder if I throw this pencil at Sensai Hashi's butt, would she explode?'

'This boxers are super tight, maybe because I haven't worn them since I was twelve, not a very good idea.'

"Maybe I should ask mom for more boxers?"

'I wonder if Kagome will forgive me for eating that cookie when we were younger.'

'I wonder if Sango will le-'

The soon to be monk's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell signaling the end of the period. His next class would be computers, more importantly with Sango. Okay he could include Kagome and Inuyasha into that important part but he didn't want to. He got up and walked out of the room, but not before depositing small wheel of cheese on Sensai Hashi's desk. Miroku went to his locker and deposited all of his books in and took his computer notebook out.

He soon arrived at the the computer lab and took a seat between Sango and Inuyasha.

'It's a good thing Kagome sits next to Inuyasha and not to me or Sango, now she can't see what I am going to do to Sango. MWAHAHAHAHA!'

However Miroku hadn't just thought the last part but actually did it out loud. Everyone turned around and looked at him. He shrugged it off and logged into the computer.

"Okay class, today we will be doing power point presentations on the state I assign you, you all hear?" the teacher asked the class, they all murmed a yes and returned to their computers.

The teacher read of all the students and thier states. Kagome got Tennessee, Inuyasha got Rhode Island which earned the teacher a "Why do I have to have a small state, its no fair!", Sango was given Hawaii, and Miroku had good old Mississippi. They were all told what to do their slides on and began to work on thier power point presentations. Everything was silent intill a voice boomed through the air.

"M-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i and that is how you spell Missisippi!" A sing-song voice boomed though the air.

After that everything was silent again. A few moments later however the class burst into a fit of laughter and giggles. The teacher was on the floor crying not out of the disrruption of the class, but out of laughter. Miroku didn't understand what was so funny. Nothing occured to him that something had happened.

"Um... Inuyasha you mind telling me what is so funny?" Miroku asked. He really didn't know what had happened.

"What you are seriously not asking that question?" Inuyasha replied still laughing his head off.

"No I don't now will you please tell me?" Miroku was getting impatient, had he missed a memo that the rest of the class had recieved but him.

"Oh my gosh Miroku your the cause of all this, with your M-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i thing!" Inuyasha exclaimed again, now just about to drop to the floor.

"Wait I said that out loud...um wait...I can explain," Miroku said slowly, he had not said that out loud, no he had not. Realization dawned on him and he knew he sang it out loud too. He wouldn't have cared if he had just said it, but to sing was a whole different ball game. Too many times today he let his thoughts control his mouth, which wasn't a good thing.

He turned his head to see Sango on the ground laughing with her hands to her face. He had not just embarrassed himself in front of his whole class, and especially not Sango. His life was over, this had be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him, other than being caught skinny dipping in the school pool in sophmore year. After a few more moments the class settled down but still talked to one another since the teacher had allowed them too.

Miroku had his head down when he heard a voice, "That isn't how you spell Mississippi you know?"

"I know that, I'm not dumb," Miroku replied to fast to stop his words.

"You make me believe that sometimes," Sango replied softly turning away.

"Wait... no... I'm sorry, I'm just a bit mad right now, and not at you," Miroku replied looking at the back of her head.

"I guess I would be too," Sango turned back to him and smiled.

Miroku looked over his shoulder to find Kagome helping Inuyasha work on his power point, which wasn't going all that great.

"So Sango," Miroku stated.

"Yes?" Sango said slowly, he had that perverted look on his face again.

"What will we be doing tonight hmm?" Miroku replied.

"Nothing if you keep that off mister," Sango replied angrily, turning back to her computer.

'He always has to mess it up doesn't he?' Sango thought to herself as she continued to work on her power point.

"Why do I always have to mess up?" Miroku questioned himself as he too returned back to his power point to work on Mississippi.

The rest of their day at school went uneventful. However when school was realeased the real fun would begin.

* * *

**xXIn Inuyasha's CarXx**

Kagome thought silently to herself, thinking of a way out of her situation. She never backed out of anything but maybe, just maybe she could swallow her pride and command her slave not to make her do this. However her pride got the best of her and she decided just to get it done and over with.

"So _Mistress_ what are you going to do with me at my mother's house?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, he was getting sick of the silence.

"You already know, slave puppy," Kagome replied looking out the window.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he knew full and well and would be happy to recieve his prize. Even if she had to do it unwillingly for him. He looked over at her arms again. She had different colors jelly bracelets, he wanted to snap another off of her, especially the blue and black ones, but decided against it, for now at least.

He soon pulled up into the driveway and parked his car.

'Soon Kagome. Soon, I will have you,' Inuyasha thought to himself and smirked.

* * *

**xXInside Inuyasha's HomeXx**

Kagome stepped inside Inuyasha's lavish and stylish home. She hadn't been in here for years, and she was happy to be back in here again. Hopefully however, Izayoi would find out she was here. He prayers were answered as soon as she thought them.

"Kagome, is that you?" A joyous voice rang through the house.

"Hello, Misses Takahashi, yes it is me," Kagome replied happily as she smiled.

"Oh now don't be shy, come give your mother in law a hug," Izayoi said arms wide open.

"Um..how are you her mother in law, mother?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What you mean you still haven't proposed to her after all of the things you have been doing in her bed?" Izayoi asked, she really wanted to know why her knucklehead son hadn't ask this beautiful young lady to marry him.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked in a very high pitched voice.

"You know what, now I will be leaving see you all later, but I do request your attendance in the diningroom in about five minutes," Izayoi said, when she departed she felt very hug deprived, especially since the woman who was going to bear her grandchildren hadn't given her one.

"We might as well go now, it takes four minuted to get to the diningroom from here," Inuyasha said as he left the same way his mother did.

"Okay then slave puppy, I will agree with you on this one, now lets get going," Kagome replied trying to keep her cool after being left by _her_ slave.

"Infuriating humans," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, even though he hadn't meant it.

They continued walking until they reached the diningroom doors.

"Okay well I guess we have thirty seconds so lets hold off," Inuyasha said

_25 Seconds_

"Why dont' we just go in now?" Kagome asked

_20 Seconds_

"Just wait okay," Inuyasha replied something smelt really familar.

_15 Seconds._

"Oh come on Inuyasha lets just go in," Kagome was tapping her foot.

_10 Seconds_

"No, now just hold on," Inuyasha repeated.

_5 Seconds_

"Come on," Kagoemwas about to hit him

_0 Seconds Left_

Inuyasha let his hand touch the handle of the door. He slowly opened it to reveal a room with a few people in it.

Two people however stuck out the most.

How could they be here?

They were supposed to be dead, right?

He slowly looked back at Kagome and then looked back at the two people seated at the front of the table.

"Dad?" Two soft voices filled the air.

* * *

Wow who expected that? Well hope you all review! Bye!

I love you all!

Taka of Egypt..I live in Chicago though...should I change my name to Taka of Chicago?


	9. I'm Back

Hey you guys! How are you all? I'm doing fine thank you! Anyways This chapter is a little short but a little dramatic. Alot of the things in the story will tie up in the next chapter. I will not type the next chapter however untill I have enough reviews. I will not say how many reviews I want because I just want to know what you guys think about my fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much. So Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Inuyasha or Candyland, if I did I'd share the profits with Tory!

**Dedication:** This chapter goes out to my friend Tory who let me use her online conversation with her brother in my story. Also their screen names have been changed.

* * *

"Oh come on Sango. Just one game?" Miroku moaned out.

"No I will not play that stupid game," Sango replied, she was in no mood to play foolosh childhood games.

"Please? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Miroku pleaded with her again.

Miroku had planned a nice dinner out by the lake. Mother Nature, however, had other plans. It started to rain on the way there, so Miroku decided it was best to go back to his apartment and watch some television. When that had gotten boring, he decided to play some games.

"But Sango, don't you want to play Candyland with me? I know you hate to admit but you know you love it," Miroku said from his place on the floor.

"I am only doing this because this is getting boring," Sango said as she sat down in a huff.

"Well it's not my fault it decided to rain...Hey I have an idea to make this more intresting."

"Yeah and what would that be?" Sango asked.

"Whoever loses has do whatever the winner says for the rest of the night," Miroku smirked, 'No one has ever beaten me in Candyland, this is a piece of cake, or shall I say candy?'

"Fine," Sango said without giving it a second thought.

* * *

**xXIn Inuyasha's HouseXx**

"Dad? Dad no that can't be you. No you're supposed be dead. You died in a car accident with him. Dad?"

"Yes Kagome it is me, no I am not dead, and I didn't get into a car accident."

"No this is some cruel joke isn't it Misses Takahashi?" Kagome yelled, she had started to cry.

"Dear I am sorry, but no this is not a joke," Misses Takahashi said bowing her head, 'How could we keep this from them both?'

Kagome looked around. She hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had sank against the door. His bangs covered his eyes, but his ears were twitcing about madly. Kagome looked back at her father and the man sitting next to him.

Kagome couldn't believe her father was still alive. Her mother had told her, her father had died. How could this be so? He was standing right in front of her and how could he be there. Hadn't he died with her father?

"Father what are you doing here?"

"Whatever do you mean son? Don't tell me your mother hadn't told you the truth. I will have to give her, her punishment tonight in bed," Inutaisho said with a bit of glee and recieved a giggle from Izayoi.

"This is not the time to joke father. Where have you been? Where have the both of you been?" Inuyasha asked not once looking up.

"If you are going to ask questions Inuyasha, look up at me," Inutaisho said, he still sounded happy.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, he still hadn't risen his head to face his father. She wondered why, she couldn't understand. Inuyasha always obeyed his father when he was around. Why not now? Things were getting too confusing and her head started to hurt.

Inuyasha looked at the space between his legs. Why was his father back now? He knew he hadn't died, he had forced it out of Sesshomaru, but him or Kagome's father weren't suppose to be back yet. Not until Kagome was an adult. They weren't suppose to come back untill...

"Daddy so your back?" Kagome yelled cheerfully now. Her dad was back and that was all she cared about, she would find out later.

"Yes I am," Kagome's father replied, he had a smile on his face, 'She's grown up so much. How could I have left her and Souta? That doesn't matter now. I have my family back.'

**xXIn Miroku's ApartmentXx

* * *

**

"Ha! I win, I win, I win, I win!" Miroku leapt up happily and punched his fist in the air.

"Settle down monk. Whay are you so happy anyways?" Sango asked as she peered up at him.

"I'm so happy because I get to make you do anything for the rest of the night, dont you remember?" Miroku asking waving his finger in front of Sango's face.

"Oh yeah thats ri...Oh...Wait NO!" Sango exclaimed as she shot up.

"Oh yes my dear Sango, don't worry though, I won't make you damaged goods," Miroku said.

"Okay good. Hey whats that supposed to me-AN! HEY LET ME DOWN!" Sango screamed as Miroku picked her up and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Not in a millione years," Miroku said as he walked to his bedroom, 'Let the fun begin.'

Miroku finally made it to his room with out serious injury to his back, or croutch. He would be needing that later or so he hoped. He flopped Sango on his huge bed and waited for her to settle down.

"Miroku I swear if you hurt me in anyway shape or form, I will kill you three times over!" Sango exclaimed from her place on the bed.

"Oh Sango I would never hurt you, well at least not in a bad way. So you have no worries and I'll only let you take as far as your comfortable," Miroku smirked as he made his way over the bed.

"Well I'm not comfortable. Can't I clean your dishes or something?" Sango asked she was beginning to have a panic attack.

"You can clean my dishes later...naked," Miroku said, he was almost over her now.

"Wait no, come on Miroku, please stop your scaring me," Sango was under Miroku now, his face inches away from hers.

"It's not time to worry yet Sango. Now calm down and just enjoy it," Miroku said softly before his lips connected with hers.

**xXIn Inuyasha's HouseXx

* * *

**

Some how Inuyasha's questions were never answered. Inuyasha understood why though. They wouldn't discuss it with him in front of Kagome. It had to do with him and Kagome after all. Not them though, thier past lifes. Inuyasha never got it, Sesshomaru didn't explain it well. Either that or his young mind couldn't understand Sesshomaru's big words at the time.

_Flashback_

_The day had started regularly enough. Inuyasha had gone over to Miroku's house to play some video games on his computer. After they were done playing Inuyasha had asked Miroku if he could use his internet to talk to his brother online. Miroku had said sure so Inuyasha signed into his account and his brother was on thankfully. Now he had someone worth bothering._

_"Time to bother my evil older brother with stupid shit" Inuyasha said aloud after he had called Miroku over to watch the online festivities, that wasn't porn._

_InuMan21: hello evil man _

_InuMan: how come ur not going to americaness with my awsome self_

_InuMan21: FINE! im to cool to talk to anyways _

_InuMan21: i'm at miroku's house because my computer is broken AGAIN! grrrr_

_InuMan21: but ima go to moooooomma's house tomorrow _

_InuMan21: tootaloo bocher _

_InuMan21: FINE IGNORE ME _

_InuMan21: stop not talking to me _

_InuMan21: miroku's mother said for you to stop at whatever you are doing_

_InuMan21: STOP DRIKING IM CALLING THE COPS YOU UNDER AGED MORON! _

_InuMan21: YOU CANT DO ANYTHING _

_InuMan21: IM TELLING MOMMY _

_DogOdin123: i'm watching a movie _

_DogOdin123: so shush_

_InuMan21: MOOOOMMMMYYYY _

_InuMan21: NEVER _

_InuMan21: what movie? _

_InuMan21: is it __porn_

_InuMan21: IM TELLING? _

_InuMan21!_

_DogOdin123 signed off at 10:08:45 PM. _

_InuMan21: BITCH _

_"Hey that's not cool!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he had signed off. He had wanted to mess around with Sesshomaru._

_"What are you go-" Miroku started but was cut off by the sound of Inuyasha's cell phone._

_"Hold on," Inuyasha said as he fished out his cell phone and answered it._

_"Hello," Inuyasha said, he listened to the phone for a few seconds before he exclaimed, "That's not cool, I want to stay over at Miroku's house!"_

_Inuyasha fought with his brother for a few more minutes but gave up since his brother was saying it was very important._

_Inuyasha walked his way home and found his mother and half brother on the steps. He smelt his mother's tears and ran up to her._

_"What's wrong mother?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Your father- he's gone," Izayoi had told him as she collapsed to the floor._

_Inuyasha felt his whole world collapse when his mother had said that. His father was the only respectable male figure Inuyasha looked up to, other than Kagome's father. He couldn't beleive it. He looked over at Sesshomaru who was currently picking his mother off the ground._

_He looked on as Sesshomaru took his mother inside and quickly came back out. _

_"Inuyasha I want to see you in the study later on tonight. I don't want you worrying about father or Kagome's-" Sesshomaru spoke quietly in a whisper._

_"What does Kagome have to do with it?" Inuyasha asked loudly._

_"You'll understand later. Just don't think dad is dead, he isn't and don't you dare tell mother or anyone else. This is the only time I will be decent to you. Now come to the study at seven tonight you got that?" Sesshomaru spoke once again in a whisper._

_"Yes but-" Inuyasha started._

_"Just go pretend to sulk around okay, and don't you dare say anything you got that?" Sesshomaru said again as he looked over his shoulder._

_Inuyasha nodded and as soon as he did Sesshomaru marched away. Inuyasha didn't get it. Hopefully he would understand later when Sesshomaru would explain it to him. _

_He immediatly locked himself up in his room and blasted his radio. He always did it when he was angry or sad. Sesshomaru had said to sulk, so he had. Soon seven rolled around and Inuyasha turned off everything and went to the study.

* * *

Hey wow who expected that! Please review._

I Love You All!

Taka of Egypt!


	10. The Master's Have Fled

HIIII! GUESS WHO IS BACK! Okay sorry for the long long wait. Things have been really really hectic. Please I am truely sorry as well that this is a short chapter, but it will be vital in upcoming chapters. Please don't hate me, I am really sorry. Please enjoy this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha if I did, I'd be ready with the Redi Whip...which I also so not own...Crap it...

* * *

"Oh no! I am going to be in so much trouble," a little red headed, fox demon said to himself, as he ran through the halls.

He ran and ran, but he could not find his masters. Well until he remembered what had happened the night before. The blood the chaos, that's why they had fled and had hid him in the highest tower. He had understood why, and he still didn't.

He walked through the deceased bodies of the military guards, they were going to train him when he came of age, but now, now, and they were all dead. He didn't know who had done but he had the vague idea…

"That bastard, Naraku!" The little demon shouted.

He however jumped at the sound of hearing a strange voice out of no where.

"Don't speak like that Shippo, it is not becoming of you," said the woman's voice, he knew who it was now, it was one of the maids had she hidden too.

"Sorry miss," Shippo said as he turned around to look at her, she looked distressed however.

She was just one of the regular maids though, but she looked at him as though he were her own child. He had lost his parents only a little while ago, when they were murdered in a car accident. He missed them, but he hadn't remembered them enough to be shocked.

"Do you know what happened miss?" Shippo asked of her.

"Vaguely, but you are to young to know about it, now don't ask, or I shall whip you," she replied as she turned around to look at the heaps of dead bodies.

"Yes ma'am," he replied shakily, when she said things like that, she meant them.

"Good child, we must leave now, I have checked all over the property, no survivors but us. Now come just leave before they come back," she said as she turned to walk over the bodies again.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he quickly followed her, while he almost spilt on some soldiers guts.

He wondered if she might take him back to the normal world to find the masters. He knew she wouldn't tell him though so he kept on following. They walked and walked until they found the sacred tree and the Bone Eater's Well…

* * *

Okay I have to go now...I'll be updating Snap later on tonight. Well bye now. I love you guys. 

Taka Of Egypt...


	11. Author Alert!

**Okay, it's been over a year and half since I have updated this thing for many a reasons!**

1. School has overuled my life, especially going into high shcool.

2. I've developed a social life that has kept me very busy (yes I know...quite concieted)

3. I became quite bored of this Fanfiction.

However, if any of you guys are still reading this. I will be updating this thing very soon, within the up and comign week. Maybe tonight if I can pop out a chapter.

I will also be updating 'Snap' as well, so be ready.


End file.
